Guru
by ayaweas137
Summary: Severus yang mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts kemudian mengubah hidupnya yang begitu berwarna. Ini fic pertamaku. Mohon reviewnya yah! :D


Guru

ayaweas137 © J.K. Rowling

Hari pertama kembali memasuki dan kembali belajar di Hogwarts setelah perang besar terjadi. Harry, Ron, Hermione dan beberapa teman seangkatan mereka yang masih hidup, serta adik-adik kelas mereka. Hogwarts kini ramai, karena banyak anak-anak yang sudah mencukupi umur untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tidak banyak berubah di Hogwarts. Hanya saja, sekarang Profesor McGonagall-lah yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, menggantikan Profesor Dumbledore.

Harry memasuki kamarnya diasrama Gryfindor bersama Ron dan Neville. "wah, serasa sudah lama sekali kita meninggalkan tempat ini." Ujar Neville. Harry duduk dikasurnya kemudian melihat keluar jendela. _Hogwarts sudah kembali pulih. Hogwarts kini tak dliputi tanda-tanda kegelapan lagi. dan kini, Hogwarts kembali untukku! _Kata Harry didalam hati seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul 7 malam. Waktunya makan malam. Harry bersama Ron bergegas keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju Aula. Dan, yah. Tetap tidak banyak perubahan. Hanya kini, yang duduk dikursi kepala sekolah, Profesor McGonagall dan... Mana dia? Pikir Harry. Tidak terlihat Profesor Snape disana. _kemana dia?_ Pikir Harry lagi.

"Hermione."  
Hermione berbalik. "Yap?"  
"Coba kau lihat disana, apakah kau merasa ada guru yang kurang?" hermione mencoba melihat baik-baik. Semuanya ada. "hm, memangnya kenapa? Yang kurang menurutku, hanya Profesor Dumbledore."  
Harry menghela nafas. "Coba kau perhatikan lagi! Ingat Profesor Snape! Dia, tak ada ditempatnya." Hermione kemudian tersadar. "ekhm, bukannya dia –seharusnya duduk disitu?"  
"Ya, itulah aku ingin pertanyakan."  
"Setelah makan malam saja kita cari tahu." Kata Hermione kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

"Hey kalian berdua! Mau kemana?" teriak Ron. Langkah Harry dan Hermione pun terhenti dan mereka berdua berbalik.  
"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?"  
"Ehm, memangnya kalian mau kemana? Aku ikut!" seru Ron.

"Ron, sebenarnya kami..." kata Hermione kemudian berhenti bicara.  
"Kenapa? Sebenarnya kalian ini mau kemana sih."  
"Aku dan Harry, ingin mencari Profesor Snape."  
"Hah? Untuk apa kalian mencari dia?!" Seru Ron.  
"SHTT! Diam dulu. Tadi apakah kau melihat Profesor Snape ketika makan malam?"  
Ron terdiam kemudian berkata, "Tidak."  
"nah, maka dari itu kita mau mencari dia. Ayolah Herm, Ron." Ajak Harry.

_Toktoktok.._ Harry mengetuk pintu. "Silahkan masuk saja." Kata seseorang dari dalam.  
"Harry? Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Harry. tiga sekawan tersebut kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Profesor?" panggil Hermione. Tidak ada jawaban. "Profesor Snape?" masih tetap tidak ada jawaban.  
"Oh, tidak ada jawaban darinya." Kata Ron. Harry kemudian mencoba memanggil. "Profesor Snape?" kemudian terdengar suara decikan kayu.  
"Baru kali iniku dengar kau memanggilku dengan kata Profesor." Terdengar suara Snape.  
"Mma-afkan sa-ya, Prof." Ujar Harry terbata-bata. Kemudian Snape muncul dari arah samping.  
"Hm, tunggu. Apa tujuan kalian datang kemari."  
"Begini,Prof. Sa-ya i-ngin..."  
"Oh, ayolah Harry. Tak usah gugup ketika bicara." Kata Snape memotong.  
"Saya ingin menanyakan, mengapa anda tidak datang ketika makan malam tadi?" tanya Harry memberanikan diri. Snape kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyihir empat buah kursi. "duduklah kalian. Akan kuceritakan pada kalian yang sebenarnya." Harry, Ron dan Hermione pun segera duduk.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangku untuk pindah dari sini."  
"Anda ingin kemana, Profesor?" tanya Hermione.  
"Aku belum selesai. Besok, aku sudah tak aktif mengajar lagi. karena aku mengundirkan diri dari Hogwarts. Dan aku akan pindah ke suatu tempat terpencil. Mungkin aku akan lakukan dengan ber-_Apparate_. Aku akan menenangkan diriku disana. akibat perang besar kemarin, aku selalu terbayang-bayang. Hah, sudahlah. Cukup sekian alasanku." Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling pandang.

"Tapi, mengapa anda ingin mengundurkan diri?"

"hah.. entahlah. Tapi, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini. Dan kau, Harry. belajarlah yang baik." Terlihat senyum tipis dari Severus Snape. Dan itu senyum pertama dan terakhir yang mereka lihat dari seorang Severus Snape.  
"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Prof. Maaf telah mengganggumu. Selamat malam." Ujar Hermione seraya mendorong kedua temannya untuk keluar dari ruangan Severus Snape.

.

.

.

.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione membangunkan Harry sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Harry.  
"Hm, iya? Aduh. Aku masih ingin tidur kau sudah membangunkanku. Ada apa?"  
"Ini surat yang kutemukan dikamarku ketika aku akan pergi ke toilet. Dari Profesor Snape." Harry membuka surat tersebut. Tiba-tiba Ron terbangun. "hey kalian! Ini sudah jam berapa sih? Rajin sekali kalian bangun pagi, dan hei. Apa itu Harry?" tanya Ron dan tak ada yang merespon. Harry tiba-tiba tertegun. Berpikir akan surat Severus.  
"Bagaimana Harry?"  
"Entahlah, Herm. Aku sendiri bingung. Apa yang telah dipikirkan Profesor Snape?" Ucap Harry tetap berpikir. Hermione hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hey kalian berdua. Ada apa sih? Kalian seperti menganggapku patung bicara saja."  
"RON!" teriak Hermione kesal.  
"Ya, maaf. Okelah. Aku akan kembali tidur saja." Kata Ron kemudian kembali ke kasurnya.  
"Herm, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kamarmu. Jam 5 nanti, kita bertemu diruang Rekreasi."  
"Okelah Harry. Hoamh.. aku juga masih ngantuk. Ada waktu 3 jam lagi untuk tidur. Selamat malam, Harry."  
Hermione kembali kekamarnya. Setelah itu, Harry sudah tak bisa kembali tidur. Dia selalu memandangi surat Snape. _Apa maksudnya ini? _Pikir Harry.

.

.

.

.

"Profesor! Tunggu!" Teriak Harry dan Hermione bersamaan sambil berlari kencang.  
"Sudah waktunya, nak." Harry dan Hermione berhenti mendadak ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Severus.  
"Apa maksudnya, Prof?"  
"Kereta sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Kata Severus kemudian memasuki kereta.  
"Profesor!" teriak Harry yang itu sebenarnya sangat sia-sia. Ia ingin berlari, tetapi ditahan oleh Hermione.

-oOo-

"Dad! Tolong ambilkan tasku diatas meja!" teriak Al kepada Harry. anak kedua dari Harry Potter dan Hermione akan memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Dan James, anak pertama mereka, akan memasuki tahun ke empatnya di Hogwarts. Dan oh, yeah. Lily pula memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts tahun ini. Hermione datang membawakan tas Al.  
"Oh, mom. Bukannya tadi aku menyuruh Dad?"  
"Apa kau tidak melihat Dad sedang sibuk mengurus barang-barangmu, James dan Lily?" Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada anak keduanya yang sangat mirip dengan Harry Potter semasa kecil.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Stasiun King's Cross, Harry kemudian melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi. Entah mengapa, kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri, berjalan menuju orang tersebut tanpa memperdulikan suara Hermione yang memanggil. Dan kini Harry berada tepat disamping orang tersebut.  
"Ah! Harry. kau mau kema-" Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti bicara ketika melihat seseorang yang berada tepat disamping suaminya itu.  
"Profesor Snape?" orang itu kemudian berbalik. Harry yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, berdiri mematung.  
"Lama tak jumpa, Harry, Hermione." Kata orang tersebut. Severus. Yah! Dia severus snape.  
"Profesor. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Harry.  
"Hei. Kalian kini telah berkeluarga. Selamat Mr. dan Mrs. Potter." Kata Snape.  
"Oh, yeah prof. Apa yang anda lakukan disini Prof?" tanya Hermione.  
"Tolong jangan panggil aku Profesor lagi karena aku sudah bukan guru kalian lagi. hm, aku hanya ingin mengenang masa-masa dimana aku akan ke Hogwarts. Dan kalian? Pasti kalian ingin mengantar anak-anak kalian bukan? Kereta sebentar lagi berangkat. Sebaiknya kalian mengantar anak-anak kalian cepat." Kata Severus.  
"Baik, Sev." Kata harry kemudian menggandeng istrinya berjalan menuju anak-anaknya yang telah lama menunggu dengan berbagai gerutuhan. Severus kini telah merubah cara berpakaian, warna pakaian serta gayanya. Terlihat lebih cerah dan ceria. Terlihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, celana jeans biru dan baju kaus berwarna hijau. Dan kini rambutnya tak berminyak seperti dulu. Severus kini telah berubah.

"Hermie?"  
""yah?"  
"Masihkah kau ingat waktu disaat Severus akan pergi?"  
"Masih. Kenapa?"  
"Heh. Itu sangat berbeda drastis dengan Severus Snape yang sekarang bukan? Pakaian yang lebih cerah dan tampak lebih bersih dari yang dulu. Kini dia telah berubah."  
"Yeah. Mungkin, sama seperti kita, _honey_."  
"Memangnya ada perubahan juga pada kita?"  
"Yang jelas ada."  
"Memangnya apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."  
"Kau, anak yang-bertahan-hidup dan aku, Miss-you-know-all. Kemudian kita memiliki 3 orang anak. 2 mirip denganku, satu denganku."  
"Kau curang." jawab Hermione lirih.  
"Tetapi walau begitu, berkat anak-anak kita pula, kita bertemu kembali dengan Severus bukan?"  
kemudian terdengar gelak tawa Harry dan Hermione didalam mobil yang melesat menuju rumah mereka.

**FIN**

AN : Ini ceritanya setelah perang besar terjadi, tapi Severus masih hidup._. Ok, tolong reviewnya yah! Ini fic pertamaku. Boleh ngekritik tapi pake saran plis :D *berlutut*


End file.
